Mario Kart 4Ever
by BlakeyBoy
Summary: Mario and his friends are captured and must escape from the clutches of a corrupt gameshow host. Based on Ratchet Deadlocked.
1. Captured

Mario Kart 4-Ever

Mario sat on the couch, half asleep. "I'm tired." he thought. He heard a knock on the door. Mario slowly walked through the dark corridor and opened the door. A salesman stood there.

"Whatever it is, we don't want any." Mario said closing the door. "Wait!" he said putting his foot in the doorway. "I here your a big hero 'round these parts. Ya gotta girlfriend?" he asked. "What's it to ya, southerner?" Mario asked, a little bit angry.

"Oooooohh, don't get sassy." he remarked. "Sassy my..oof!" The salesman had knocked Mario down and had put a glowing collar on him. "This is the deadlock collar. I got it from a nice man named Gleeman Vox (from Ratchet and Clank) before his spacestation exploded. I can make it detonate if you don't do what I tell you to." the salesman said.

"What kinda salesman are you?" Mario asked in disgust. "Oh... pardon me." he said, revealing a large claw. The image of the salesman was completely gone in a matter of seconds, and a large lizard replaced it.

"Follow me." it said deeply. Mario had no choice. It lead Mario to a portal and they jumped in. They came to a large platform where he met his friends. "Everyo... OW!" he shrieked when a whip met his back.

"Now! You must do what I say. You will race in a race so brutal, so gruesome, so mind-bending, that only one will survive! It will be called MARIO KART 4-EVER!! the lizard yelled. "And if we don't?" Mario snapped. The lizard pulled out a remote, hit a button, and the blue toad at the end of the line blew up.

Peach gasped. "Now, the first race starts tomorrow. I want you here by 9:00 a.m. by tomorrow. The person in last place will not survive! And your doing this for your freedom, and I'm doing it for cold hard cash!" the lizard screeched.

None of them could sleep that night. They got up the next morning and went to the lizard. "Now, it is time! Racers, get into your vehicles!" it yelled. They unwillingly got into the vehicles. They drove out into the open where hideous creatures waited, some cheering, some booing. "Ready, set, go!" it yelled.

They all began racing. It was brutal. There was no lakitu to catch them when they fell off. An unweary toad flew off the track, plummeting to his doom. Another Yoshi did the same. In the end, a Dry Bones had lost, and was killed.

They had another race right after. This time, a koopa lost. He sent them to bed at 8:00 that night. Mario thought and thought, but couldn't think of a way out. Mario then made his move.

(Good cliffhanger or not? Reviews, please!)


	2. One Messed up Night

Sweet, reviews, finally! I'm glad I get on a lot. Let's get to the story.

Mario had made his way to the bars of his prison. He stretched and pulled, but he was too big to fit through. He then looked outside through his windows and watched. "Why, why is he doing this?" he thought to himself. He couldn't think why he would do this, besides riches. "We're his puppets, using us, but then throwing away our lives like his pawns. He knows we are living creatures, not just his puppets!" Mario thought.

He was encased inside with Luigi, in their cell. Across the room were Peach and Daisy. Diagonly was Diddy and Donkey Kong. Even Bowser and his son had been captured. Farther down were King Boo and Boo. Farther than that were others of Bowser's henchmen, like koopas and goombas, even some Dry Bones. A few Toads were beside Mario and Luigi's cell.

Many guards surrounded their cells, holding various weapons. They looked like large lizards. Mario heard banging. It came from Bowser's cell. Mario looked through the bars to see Bowser jr. being taken and Bowser wasn't happy about it. "Hurt him and I'll..." he was stopped. "Do what?" one of the guards asked. "I'm sooooooooooo scared. I'm shaking! HA HA!" the other laughed.

"Daddy! Let go of me you stupid retard! Let me go!" Bowser jr. yelled. They carried him off, Bowser still screaming. Mario sighed and layed down. "Please, please let us go." he thought. They took Bowser jr. through a door marked, "Testing". Mario heard screaming and he couldn't get to sleep.

Eventually, he came back. He had strange scars and bruises all over him. "I will get revenge!" Bowser chanted. "I'd like to see you try!" one guard told him. Bowser snarled and tore at the bars. He stopped and took in air. "Gonna cry?" the other guard asked. Bowser blew a stream of fire at one guard and torched him.

He screamed, while Bowser chuckled. "You gonna cry? Bwa ha ha ha." he laughed. He ran around in circles til he fell to the ground. The not burnt guard looked at Bowser, then walked off. Mario layed there. "Please, someone, anyone, help us." he said.

"Mario, where are we?" a half asleep Luigi asked. "Forget about it, Luigi. Just get some sleep. We'll need it." he said.

(I know it wasn't long, but I wasn't aiming to go to the next day, just a messed up night like the title implies. Write reviews)


	3. The Scepter?

I liked the review, and I couldn't wait to add a new chapter. Please read and review!

Mario woke up next morning, tired from no sleep. He walked out into the light where his friends waited. "You're late!" one guard snapped. "And your ugly, but I'm not complaining." Mario replied. He snarled, then walked on. "Ladies and gentlemen! Tonight, we're holding a special event! Tag team mathches!" the lizard shrieked to the cheering crowd.

"Plus, this means 2 racers will meet their demise!" it shrieked. The crowd cheered and yelled. "Now, racers, please enter your vehicles!" it screeched. "Please kiss my..." Mario was stopped. "What was that?" one guard asked. "Nothing, nothing..."

They were in teams like in their cells. Mario and Luigi, Peach and Daisy, Diddy and Donkey Kong, etc. A gun was fired, and the racers were off. Mario was at a slow start, but soon caught up. Luigi picked up an item box, but saw a weapon he'd never seen before. On impact with the block, twin turrets were mounted on top of their kart. "Now this is more like it!" Mario shouted.

Luigi quickly grabbed on to it and began shooting everything in sight, even a guard who had lost his way. "Oops." Luigi said, smiling. He hit Donkey Kong's kart in the back, popping a tire. It swerved and swerved and finally came to a stop.

Diddy made various sounds and shook his fist at Mario, then lowered his head. He started to try to push the kart, but it was too heavy. All the other racers slowed down and the race became less gruesome after they knew who would lose. "Alright, Kongs! Your time is up!" it shrieked.

It held up a red scepter and pointed it at the Kongs. Mario stopped him, though. "Seriously, don't hurt them! I'm the one who shot the back of their kart. You want me." he said. "What? That's what your supposed to do, winner! These are losers, worthless." it shrieked.

It shot the red scepter at them, and it completely drained them of life. Mario gave the lizard a cold glare, but something caught his eye. The lizard looked...larger. And why had he used the scepter instead of the exploding collars around their necks? It had used them last time. What secrets could this scepter hold? Right now, it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered right now, was surviving.

(Is this good? Reviews, please!)


	4. Death of 2 koopas

I couldn't wait to add a new chapter!

Mario wondered and wondered. "Why? Why had he used this scepter? He had pointed out the collars, so why didn't he use them?" Mario thought to himself. He was startled by an alarm. Two guards walked in.

"Rise and shine, dirtbags! It's time to get up!" one shrieked. Everyone hesitantly got up, and were taken to the stadium for the races. "Ladies and gentlemen, here we join you for another exciting game of Mario Kart 4-Ever!!" it screeched. It held the strange scepter up and it shined. "Wait a second..." Mario thought. He noticed something different. The collar was gone!

"Enter your vehicles, contestants!" it shrieked. They entered their vehicles, and were off. They flew from the starting line, and entered the first curve. King Boo hit the side, and swerved a bit, but was fine. No others had problems. Mario got an item, and it shot a lightning wave in front of him. It let two toads and Boo to meet their obliteration. "This isn't right!" Mario thought.

As he turned, he saw that the lizard had grown even larger. "What's happening?" Mario thought. Luigi came behind him and hit the back of his kart. Mario swerved then accidentally hit Luigi. Luigi swerved and crashed. He layed there, and Mario's kart had it's turret turned to him.

Luigi cowered as the turret sat there. "Do it, do it, do it, do it!" the crowd chanted. Mario looked at his brother, then lowered the turret and grabbed him. "Hop in!" Mario screamed. "What!?" the lizard shrieked as the crowd booed. They smashed into King Boo, who's kart swerved and hit a boulder. He smashed into it, leaving nothing left, but kart scraps.

Mario and Luigi came past the last curve and passed the finish line. Peach got second. A koopa got third. Daisy got fourth. Bowser got fifth. A Dry Bones got sixth. Bowser jr, got last. "Your time is up!" the lizard shrieked as he held up his scepter.

Bowser jr's life was drained, and Bowser wasn't happy. Bowser threw his fist at it, but missed. It struck him in the back with the scepter, and knocked him flat. It had unbelievable power. Bowser made a last leap, but was shot with a beam of the scepter. As Bowser's life was drained, the lizard grew. It spoke in a much deeper voice. "Get to your cells, now!" it screeched.

Everyone ran to their cells. Mario pondered this, but was stopped by a guard telling them to train. They trained intensely, and it was nighttime when they got back. Guards made sure they slept. "What's happening? And more importantly, why?" Mario thought in his cell.

Mario's eyes slowly closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

(Was this a good chapter? Reviews needed!)


	5. The Vision

Thanks for reviews, now for the next chapter! It's very short.

Mario was in a strange room. He looked around and saw Mario Kart 4-Ever markings around him. He knew he didn't sleepwalk, so he had to be in a dream. A large chair turned, and the now humongous lizard sat in it. He didn't notice Mario, and went into a transmission. "Yessir?" a voice from the transmission answered.

"You know it's time." the lizard told it. "But sir, I..." the voice was stopped. "No buts. I know Mario will resist the deal, but we have a chance he'll accept." said the lizard. "Sir, you do know the effects are only temporary, don't you?" the voice asked. "Not with this!" the lizard said, holding up a device.

"Sir, the..." it was stopped again. "Send in Mario, now, or be sent for desintigration." the lizard shrieked. "Right away sir." it said, then was ended. Mario then awoke to an alarm, and went to his next race.

"That wasn't a dream. It was a vision." Mario thought.

(Do you understand the plot the lizard is planning? Please tell if this was good in reviews.)


	6. Devestation

I'm glad I got new reviews. Thanks!

Mario walked outside into the light. "Thanks, ladies and gents, for tuning in for Mario Kart 4-Ever! Now, contestants, get into your vehicles!" the lizard shrieked. Mario got in his kart, a little disoriented. "What did that vision mean?" he thought. "GO!" it screeched. "Huh, oh right!" Mario said, starting his kart. Mario was a bit behind, but caught up.

He got another item box, and got a...Mini-Nuke?? Mario stopped and held up the rare item. He examined it, then threw it. Words cannot describe the destruction it caused on impact. Daisy, Peach, all the koopas and Dry Bones, and the last toad were wiped out. Luigi barely made it. "Peach!! Daisy!! Toad!!" Mario shrieked.

The crowd cheered while the lizard laughed! "What have I done?! I'm just a monster! He looked over to see Luigi and his kart on the edge of the cliff. "NO!!1" Mario shrieked, getting out of his kart and running. The ground started to crack, and Luigi fell. Mario shrieked and screamed, but it was over.

Mario hung his head low and crossed the finish line. He gave a cold glare to the now enormous lizard. He said not a word as he walked towards his cell. The fans booed as their wasn't anyone to kill. He got into his cell, lonely because no one was left. He prayed aloud. "Please forgive me for this. I didn't want any of this to happen. Forgive me!" he yelled.

Mario tried to get sleep, though it was the middle of the day. He then received the fatal call.

(Was this any good? Please write reviews about this.)


	7. The Final Battle

Thanks for all the reviews! This is the final chapter! Please read and review!

Mario was taken by guards to the lizard's business room. "You wanted to see me?" Mario asked. "Yes, my boy! You've went from a loser off the street, to one of the hottest stars in sports history! Join me, and together we'll wipe out your puny world and replace it with an unbeatable empire ruled by you and I! We'll make millions!! So, what do you say?" he asked, panting.

"What do I say? What do I say?! You forced me to kill off my friends and family for my survival and for you to make millions! What do I say? I say you disgust me! You're not just corrupt, you're STUPID!" Mario shrieked. "You shouldn't have said that, boy." it snapped.

Mario jumped as high as he could then came down with a smash to the lizard's face, but it didn't affect it. "You didn't think I did it just for money, did you? My scepter absorbs the contestant's power, and I'm invincible! Mario, you've signed your death warrant!" it shrieked. It jumped and landed, shaking the floor. Mario fell, but got right back up. The lizard rolled into a tight ball and spun towards Mario, nearly smashing him.

Mario gave him a swift kick to the jaw, only to make him laugh. "Mario, you cannot beat me. I'll give you another chance! Join me, and I won't destroy you!" it shrieked. "Never!" Mario snapped. Mario gave him multiple punches to the side, which made himself get whipped by it's tail, then laughed at. Mario gave it multiple attacks, only to get laughed at and attacked.

He noticed a device on the end of the scepter. He remembered the vision. He grabbed a glass from it's desk and threw it at the scepter. "HA! Missed!" it shrieked. "Wasn't aimin' for ya'!" Mario snapped. It watched in terror as the scepter and the device was destroyed when the glass hit.

He hissed at Mario, then leaped at him. It shrank in mid-air, though and tackled Mario. Mario then picked it up by the neck. "Who's invincible now!" he screeched as he smashed it to the ground. He stomped it in the ground and then watched it. It didn't move.

He snarled, then looked at the guards, who ran from him. He then walked to his cell and saw...his friends! They were unconcious and disoriented, but alive. He was so happy, he started to cry. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" he chanted.

(Was this fanfic good? Please write reviews.)


End file.
